Blossoms in the Garden of the Moon
by Chaeann Bourne
Summary: Events force Kagome to truly understand the trials of her rival and also realize exactly who her mate will be. Can she help her rival find the love she deserves while also bringing back to life the secrets of her own past? rated M for future chaps...-Chey
1. Chapter 1

Blossoms in the Garden of the Moon

Prologue

Tears fell, first one then others cascaded down the young woman's pale fleshy cheek. Her normally bright and azure eyes portrayed a thunderous storm out at see their depth and power unlike any other the tall man and his mate had ever seen. Her eyes were not cold nor were they desolate like the young, living, breathing creature that came before her but they showed her hurt and betrayal while mirroring horror and anger.

"It seems that the fates were finally wrong…the poor child." The heavenly woman spoke her voice holding grief for the woman but anger and disappointment at the actions of the young prince.

"I do not believe the fates are ever wrong my dear they are simply waiting for the right time to intervene." The tall silver hair male turns to the woman he claimed as his own and died for. Her ethereal beauty shone even in the deep hazel pools of her eyes. A smile filter across her face briefly and he is struck with how angered she is at the acts of her son.

His fingers weave with hers as another person talks drawing their attention to her face as she speaks. Her eyes are angry and fierce; looking as if she would cry at the sheer torture the younger miko was obviously in. "That child…I wish he knew what his actions caused. To harm such a beautiful creature of my creation. It is not reasonable. How could you hurt someone so pure?" Her voice wavers as her deep ashen blue eyes narrow on the tears treading steadily down the young maiden's face as she stood stock still taking the yelling before dealing much more right back.

"You may be true, all of you however take note that the Kami are never wrong and her mate already sees the nature of her being and needn't change anything about her. The hanyou belongs with someone much different from the two young priestesses you see before you. The once dead one is in just as much of a heart before because she must settle for the hanyou when she loves another that is no longer a being, simply a heart. If they wish for the world to be saved they must defeat the creature and bring the heart back to mortality, thus is why she had been brought back from the land of the restless." All three that once sat together turn in a whirl of white and blue silken fabric to stare at the high and mighty Kami standing in their wake. Her robes moved as if the silk were merely mist created by the sheer will of her power to cover her heavenly body. Her hair moved in much the same fashion and, still to this day so many years after her first appearance before them, she stuns them nearly speechless.

"Amaterasu, we understand that however we were once mortals ourselves and still retain the emotions of our mortality. I only wish for the child holding part of myself to triumph over her oppression." The elder miko states looking fondly toward the mist showing the young woman. Her eyes hold so much love that you would believe that the young priestess was in fact her daughter.

"I understand more than any of you do...do not doubt the child she will succeed in anything that befalls her because she truly is pure." With that the graceful Kami glides into the mist vanishing without a trace. Midoriko turns to the mist once more and lowers her gaze to the ground at her shadowed feet.

"I certainly hope that is the case for her good and my own." With that the slender female moves away adverting her gaze from those passing her wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Blossoms in the Garden of the Moon

Chapter One

I stood there like an idiot, I just stood there and watched as a heat built in my chest rising through my body with each thrust and every word escaping his mouth the heat intensified until it spread across my entire body and vibrated across my skin bare controlled and losing control quickly. The Earth began the rock slowly as my power vibrated into the ground and the skies clouded over. Their heads snap to them quickly and their once lust filled eyes widen in slight trepidation.

My chest heaved as a sob tore through my chest. I could feel the barrier around my emotions shatter and as the emotions became a tsunami in my body the rain fell heavily around us and their eyes leveled on me as my voice raised and was carried by the fierce winds. "How could you?"

His mouth drops open in shock as Sango and Miroku run through the clearing with Shippou clinging to Sango's shoulder. They stop and stare in shock at me as my body glows with the telltale blue hue of my power. It strikes out harshly before recoiling to the thin layer and repeating. "K-Kagome this isn't what it looks like…" His voice is rough and his eyes heavy with shock and guilt.

"It is exactly what it looks like…half breed!" The words were rough on my tongue and even rougher in my voice causing him to cringe in hurt. "You really are just a no good dog. Can't believe I ever thought you could change and become a good man!"

The rain stops as my sadness is replaced by boiling anger and simmering hatred for the lowly child before me. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to, Ka…go…me?" He pronounces every syllable of my name with fierce sharpness. I curl my look at the man before settling my heated and positively glowing blue eyes on his.

"I believe I'm talking to a no good, whore rotten, half breed, and his graveyard tramp…am I right? Of course I'm right that's been the case since the day I met you and you called me her name! Hell you still call me her name!" My fists clench and the layer thickens with my fury. The blue jumps and crackles waiting for someone to hurt. The intent was purely murderous.

"Shut up bitch or I'll kill you!" Kikyo shouts pulling a bright pink sphere into her hand obviously hurt by the graveyard tramp bit. I snicker, my power booming now and thunder racks the skies rolling just like the blue waves. They move and then explode off my body in waves like a tsunami.

"I'd like to see you try bitch…you were always supposed to be more powerful than me but I guess that is not the case just because I can't use a bow as well don't mean shit because I don't give a fuck for being a pussy and staying away from the fighting. Damn that's sad I like to fight hand to hand. You want a fight well I'm right here…bring it on." I open my arms up and raise a slender brow as her eyes narrow at the challenge. Her hands clench and she flicks her hair over her shoulder before rolling her eyes.

"You're not worth my time…you're just jealous that I got Inuyasha." Her eyes bore into mine and I feel laughter rising in me as I take a hold of my power finally chilling out because of my pure amusement at her last comment.

"You know what I don't really care anymore…you can have him lord knows when another whore comes along that's more powerful than you he'll leave you hanging defenseless and broken. Have fun but I'm telling you now if that ever happen I might think about forgiving you until then good luck cause I plan to make your life hell…both of you." I smirk and turn walking back toward our camp. My smirk is devious as thoughts of how to piss Inuyasha off run rampant through my mind.

_'Do you really think this is the best way?'_ The voice is calming and I frown and touch my chin before thinking over the question.

_'__**In a way maybe, I can't be angry and hold hatred but I can make things hard for Inuyasha. Kikyo really never did anything. Inuyasha is the one that played me so he'll have to reap what he sewed. Arigato, Midoriko-sensei.'**_

___'Of course Kagome-san…I just thought that you should have a clearer mind.' _Her words strike me and I stop in my tracks halfway toward our camp and hear Sango catching up to me. I continue moving before I enter the camp.

_** 'Perhaps you and I can train once we return to camp?'**_ I question getting closer to the camp. She doesn't answer but I know she will give her consent.

I touch the grass of our camp and move toward a small clearing that Inuyasha trained in the day prior. I feel the deeply hidden power awaken in the center of my body as I close my eyes and just feel. The power flows under the skin of my arms and forms two blue blades. They rest weightlessly in my palms and aren't quite as long as a sword. I begin the dance that is burned in my memory after watching Midoriko practice it with me for so many nights. I can see her moving before me as we dance around one another the ring of the blades heard only in my mind.

I stop for a moment as Midoriko begins to speak to me. _'Child you are not as distraught as I had originally thought you to be. Why is that so?'_

I turn the blades over in my palm and hear a voice that starts to irk me. "What, don't you know how to use them blades in yer hand bitch?" I grit my teeth and look at Midoriko before thinking over her question. I settle into a meditative position and she does the same facing me.

_**'I suppose that I had known in my heart that one day this would happen again and that I needed to stop becoming hurt and simply let all of it go. Training with you allowed me to find something that I can do to protect myself so that I did not need to rely on him any longer.'**_ Midoriko nods and shuts her eyes while falling into her mediation.

_'That is understandable…the hanyou he is very irrational and a horrific choice of a mate. You, Kagome-san, deserve a much calmed mate who will balance your temper and calm you as you would do the same for him. Just as well your mate would likely have to be much stronger than the hanyou because you would kill him if ever you were to mate.' _My eyes flick open to stare at the woman as I process all of this information. I nod and fall back into meditation allowing my thoughts to pass by me listening to them but not dwelling on them.

_**'Midoriko-sensei, why do we look so similar?'**_ This time it was her turn to flick open her orbs to stare into mine. They were just about the same color now as we were feeling the same peaceful emotions. When we are at peace they are soft hues of blue, when we are happy or joyful they are bright and wild azure, when we are angry, sad, or in turmoil they seem to match the hazy blue storm clouds that roll across the sky before a thunderstorm.

_'Kagome-san it is inevitable that we would not look alike because you held the jewel that I created within your body for so long that it changed your features to look like mine. You hold a portion of my power mixed into your own for eternity also you have taken on my abilities with a sword becoming the second miko in history that could handle a sword better than a master swordsman.' _ Her eyes say that she is truthful but they also say that she is not telling me something. I allow it to slide knowing that she will tell me when she I ready. I continue to meditate and then sigh when I am fully at peace with the world around me. I can feel the energy of all things around me.

My son's energy is like golden wheat blowing in the breeze of a spring day. Sango's is like the leaves of a tree swaying in constant motion. Miroku's energy seems to spread calmly from him like ripples of water from the center of a pond, beautiful and calming. Inuyasha is like fire licking and startling me forcing me to want to take a step away from his dangerous presence. Not all demons have this aura but Inuyasha is so volatile that it stays with him almost always. Kikyo seems to hold a very firm energy that has very little movement, it's like a barren tree twisted from years of decay.

I focus on my sensei and read her energy finding peace in its silent reassurance. Her energy is like mist light and leaving a type of freshness about her that only could retain on her person. It remains me of the mist that blanketed my house in the mornings of the spring after it had rained all night. _'You enjoy my energy.'_

_**'It reminds me of the mist that would be around my house when I was younger. It would always appear in the spring after it rained all night.' **_Her eyes smile as if she truly enjoys listening to my memories. Her laughter drifts to my ears and she smiles brightly looking more like a twenty something woman than the fierce warrior I know her to be. I join her laughter and smile just as brightly watching as her face is poised and nearly matches my own.

_'Kagome do not hate Kikyo as much as you do…her fate is just as hard as your because the one her heart yearns for is no longer who he was when she fell for him. Why do you think she pursues the half demon Naraku so relentlessly?'_

_** 'So Kikyo truly loves Onigumo but settles for Inuyasha because Onigumo is no longer mortal.'**_ Midoriko nods and rests her hand on her palm which is propped up by her elbow which is sitting on her knee. Her eyes study my face and she smiles dazzlingly.

_'I'm afraid that is the case, I must leave you until we train again but please keep in mind that not every occurrence that you come upon is exactly as it seems on the outside and that fate has but one person for every being.'_

I smile brightly and stand in a fluid motion as Midoriko does and bow to my Sensei in respect for her teachings. Her hand touches the back of my head and runs along the length of my tied up hair before she wavers and disperses into mist that dances around me for a moment before disappearing all together.

I walk back to our camp and feel a smile crawl across my face as I see my best friend Sango cooking dinner. I settle beside her and take over some of the work. She giggles and nudges me with her hip. I return the favor and we laugh together.

"You were so pretty while you were training Kagome, I didn't know you could wield a sword." I smile brightly at her and she smiles back before cutting up some vegetables.

"I didn't know how to until the last battle. You remember when I returned and told you all that I had died and Sesshoumaru brought me back to life? Well in doing so he had unintentionally unsealed the power that was hidden within my body and that power allowed me to link to the woman who I hold a small portion of her power. Midoriko trained me each night as I slept inside an inner world of my creation. In doing this I learned to manifest her so that I may train while I am awake and how to relock my abilities away so they do not interfere with my everyday life." Her eyes catch mine as we whisper to one another.

"I suppose I understand. I'm glad that you can rely on yourself now. It will make your life much easier. I can't believe he brought her back with us that no good whore." I look up to see a distant look in the once dead priestess's eyes. I sigh and turn to Sango taking her hand in mine and pulling her up.

"Although I do wish I was her at some points in time I do not ever want to feel the pain she has felt Sango. Do not hurt the woman more than needed. Your words should not be directed to her. She has lost much more than either of us can ever know and was ripped from her piece only to be brought back to the land of the living where her lover is no more." Sango eyes me wearily as if I'm going crazy possibly wondering if I am sane any longer.

"I don't understand what you mean Kagome. She stole Inuyasha from you." I pull her with me to a tree and smile softly as I fold into a comfortable position. "Kagome?"

"Sango, trust me for now, Kikyo is just trying to find her way in a world where she does not wish to be." Sango nods and looks to the sky. "I understand her pain, truly I do. I feel as if I do not belong here sometimes and then I see you or Midoriko-sensei and understand that I'm here for a reason whatever it may be."

"I understand that as well Kagome-chan. I will trust you and try to be nice to her it is just hard because she is the reason you have been hurt by Inuyasha so many times." I nod and we watch Shippou playing in the high grasses chasing butterflies. I smile and stand running toward him and rolling around with him in the grass.

I lay back taking in the cold breeze of the fall. I'd soon have to trade my short sleeveless kimono top for a long sleeve one. My black training tights would be fine for the winter before they were as long as my ankles and hocked around the curve of my feet. Of course you couldn't see than because of the flat like shoes that I have on. My hair is usually tied up now because it is easier.

"Momma why were you glowing blue today?" Shippou asks softly resting his head on my stomach and laying perpendicular to me. I run my fingers along his tied up hair in a soothing rhythm before answering him softly.

"I was very angry and lost my control on my power for a moment. Don't worry Shippou I promise I will never get that angry again unless someone hurts someone very dear to me." She green eyes find mine and he smiles before sitting up. He has become so big over the last few years he's about the size of a seven or eight year old now.

"Okay momma as long as you promise. I'm going to go color now alright?" I nod and sit up before watching him walk over. I stand and move to the food before dishing it out. I hand each person a bowl and smile softly even to Kikyo. I hum as I go and then my senses pick up on a demon coming toward us and the bowl drops from my hands falling to the ground and splattering the stew across the earth.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango says her voice rushing through her half parted lips as she looks over me once to check and see if I was injured. "Kagome?"

"A demon is coming this way…and Sesshoumaru is chasing it." My eyes light up and whirl around to cover Shippou as my hand light blue and my short swords appear before everyone. "Shippou dear I want you to go with Kirara and stay safe alright?"

He nods and scurries toward Kirara as a large demon crashes into the clearing holding Rin tightly in his hand as she cries hysterically. I feel my power simmer in anger at it disgusting words. "Move from my path I wish to take this girl and mate her I will kill to do so."

"Foul beast you will not touch my ward!" Sesshoumaru growls crashing through after the demon. His eyes are positively blood colored and his teeth are clenched as growl ripple through him. I watch as the demon looks to the livid Lord of the West and loses focus on me. I release my blades into the ground and they sink into the energy moving toward the beast secretly.

I raise my fingers and the blade wraps around his legs barely touching his own energy. I feel my body vibrate and I'm in motion as Sesshoumaru is. I tighten the energy and the demon's eyes flick to me in horror as I move quickly across the ground. I flick my hand open feeling my fan blade appear in bright azure blue. I bring it back and throw it toward the demon's hand and jump at the same time aiming for Rin who begins to fall as the demon's hand is chopped cleanly off. I catch her and tuck her under my body as I hit the ground and roll hitting a tree and stopping dead still. Rin faints and I cough causing blood to splatter from my mouth.

Sesshoumaru glances at me and his eyes dim at seeing his ward safe before completely ripping the trapped demon limp from limb with his poison claws. He stops and drops his head trying to calm down. His feet turn to me and walk toward me before he reaches down and takes my hand pulling me to my feet.

"Miko are you and my ward healthy?" His voice is strained but you can tell that he is not hostile anymore. I nod and feel my power light up around me covering Rin and healing any injuries that she may have had from our fall.

"Your ward is fine she just passed out due to shock." I place her unconscious form onto Ah-Un, who flies away, before turning to him and coughing softly. I feel the blood trickle from my mouth. His claws reach forward slowly and wipe away the blood before he stares at me.

"You are injured Miko perhaps you should sit down and allow your body to heal." His words are to the point and no one saw him touch me but I watch in amazement as he brings his fingers to his lips and licks the blood from them all the while his eyes never left mine. I nod and settle to the ground allowing the Earth's energy to come up around me and merge with my own to create a dark water blue energy that covers my body seeping into my skin and healing me from the outside in.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" I murmur pulling my body to my feet when I realize that he was leaving. His head rolls over his shoulder and he stares at me for a moment with his hand resting on his shoulder.

"Thank-you miko…my ward would have been injured if it had not been for you. We are even you owe me nothing for bringing you back to life." I gasp as he turns in a whirl of silver and disappears.

"Kagome what does he mean 'for bringing you back to life'?" Miroku asks softly while his gaze settles on me and Inuyasha seethes.

"In our last battle Sesshoumaru found me lying dead and using the heavenly fang he brought me back to life. I don't understand why but I did understand that I owed him greatly and he told me such when I awoke. I suppose my debt is paid off now." I stare into the distance the feeling of his fingers brushing my lips still linger greatly on my skin. However, what sticks with me the most is him licking the blood from the tips of his fingers as if it were precious wine that could not be wasted a single drop of it.

"Since everyone ate let's move camp and get some sleep before setting off to find the rest of the jewel shards." Inuyasha says oddly quite for a change. I nod and help collect the camp before following behind them about twenty minutes away to set up camp again.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." I murmur before walking into the forest back the way we came. I reach the clearing and sit down just a few steps away for the slowly blood stained Earth. I press my hands into the grass and push my healing energy into it before watching as Shirayuri sprout from the ground and rise across the healing field. I lay back into the flowers and allow their pure energy wash over me/ the white color surrounds me and I close my eyes jumping slightly when a voice shakes me from my thoughts.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, look at all the beautiful flowers may I pick them?" I turn my head to catch the sweeping silver hair billowing in the breeze. He just nods and she skips toward the far end of the field.

"Miko have you healed this field?" He says without sparring me a glance. I sit up and look out over the field smiling softly.

"Hai, I have healed the field." His eyes linger on me before he crocks a finger at me. I stand taking this as my chance to talk with him. Jaken stares at him wide eyed as I follow behind him.

"Jaken, watch Rin if she is hurt I will kill you." He walks into the shade of the trees and I follow him to a small pool of water where he settles on a rather large rock. "You wished to speak to me and if it was about today I have no explanation."

"It is not about today I wish to ask something of you…well more of a proposition." His head turns to me and he beckons me forward sliding slightly on the rock to offer me a place to sit at his side. I slip of my shoes before unhooking the part of my pants around my foot and slipping my stocking off. I repeat the process on the other foot before rolling my pant legs up. I glide onto the rock beside him and dip my feet in the cool water feeling my reiki purify it.

"What do you propose Miko?" I look to the water as my toes circle around it creating ripples in the small pool.

"I wish for your group to join with my own because it would irritate your half brother to no end and it would be easier to defeat Naraku." His eyes dart to mine as a short growl leaves his lips. "I know it would be hard and irritating for you lord knows it is for me already it would probably be ten times worse if…" He cuts me off by raising a finger to my lips and stopping my lips from moving. I glare at him and he chuckles softly causing my glare to slacken and my eyes to trace and retrace his features as they lighten and rid of the usual heaviness around them.

"Miko what exactly would you give me in return?" He asks in an unusually soft tone. Is he comfortable around me?

"I would return to you your arm in front of Inuyasha." His eyes find mine and they are soft. His nostril flare and he sniffs slightly as I stiffen. "Please Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"There is another reason you are not telling me for this joining you speak of." I freeze and bow my head my feet stilling in the water. My hands clench around my top and I clench my teeth. "I will not consider helping if you are not completely honest with me I could be taking my ward into a dangerous situation."

He stands to walk away and I lunge forward gripping his hand while staying on the rock.


	3. Chapter 3

Blossoms in the Garden of the Moon

Chapter Two

His fingers flex around mine as our eyes meet and we stare at one another lost in the solid gazes of the other person. My mouth hangs open in shock my words frozen on my lips. I'm unable to move rooted to my spot by the energy surrounding him. It was like a blanket of warm silk, heavy but calming at the same time and it had a heat to it that reminded me of the kitchen when my mother would use spices in her cooking. Heat spread down my arm and across my body causing my cheeks to redden and my heart to beat fast. My lips begin moving and words spew from my mouth.

"I want to get back at him for all the times he hurt me and I thought maybe seeing me help you would make him hurt…' I trail off and his grip on my fingers tightens and he leads me off of the rock.

"Put your footwear back on miko…we leave for your camp as soon as I return to my ward." I gaze at him awestruck for a moment before he bends and retrieves my shoes and socks handing them to me with a tender face. I take them from him and put them on properly before following behind him taking two steps to equal his one.

We return to the field of flowers and Rin runs up. I watch in awe and Sesshoumaru bends and picks the young child up hugging her just as tightly as she hugged him. His nose skims her hairs and she giggles into his neck.

"Otou-sama, you've returned…" Rin whispers for just his ears but I pick it up by some odd chance. He nuzzles her hair for a moment before settling her down and patting her head.

_'You needed to hear that and the Kami's made sure.'_ Midoriko murmurs in my ear like a cool fall breeze. I stiffen and watch as his eyes dart to me looking for any danger.

"Miko?" He questions obviously wondering about my stiff posture. I relax my body and bow my head shaking it back and forth. "I assume it is nothing then. We are leaving Rin get on Ah-Un. Jaken ride with her until we get there seeing as I will be at the front of the pack with the Miko." Hi eyes narrow as Jaken goes to object at me being at Sesshoumaru's side.

"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru…" He moves to Ah-Un and the two headed dragon begins walking following closely behind Sesshoumaru. I walk at his side and he glances at me every so often. I stop at the edge of the clearing and he waits patiently.

"Kagome is that you?" Sango calls from beside the fire. I smile softly at her worried tone before stepping into the fire light.

"Yeah I take it Inuyasha and Kikyo left for the night?" I fall into my normal role as care taker and mother as I lift a blanket from a pack before covering Shippou with it. "Sango I made a deal with someone so that we can defeat Naraku. If Sesshoumaru joins our group then I'll give him back his arm."

"Are you sure you wish to go through with this Lady Kagome?" Miroku ask softly his voice carrying the same concern for me as Sango's did but moments before.

"She has no choice I have already agreed and she has already asked." Sesshoumaru says stepping into the light with Ah-Un and a sleeping Rin following behind. I realize Jaken isn't on the beast at the same moment Sesshoumaru does. His eyes narrow the slightest before a cool breeze blows through the clearing making the small child shiver. He moves to her and lift her from the saddle wrapping mokomoko around her small body and laying her next to the fire.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it is an honor to have you join our group." Sango murmurs softly before bowing her head. His eyebrows raise at the quiet acknowledgement of his authority before he turn his back and moves toward a tree a bit away from where I am kneel. He untied his armor and unhooks both swords from his belt before setting them against the tree and then leaning against it as well is swords in perfecting reaching distance.

"Slayer you need not use formalities you are part of my pack now and as pack you will be treated as family. Do keep in mind that seeing as Kagome cares for the children she is Alpha female." Sango looks up startled and her gaze finds my startled one as well. I didn't know that he saw me as an Alpha female.

"Hai…" Sango says before unfolding her own blanket. Miroku moves to a tree where he leans and pulls her body toward his, both of them cuddle under the blanket until they fall into fitful sleep moments later. I look around and notice that Inuyasha took the other pack with him and I sigh and move toward a tree myself.

I settle against the bark and hear a soft snort of amusement. "Miko you do realize that it will be cold tonight do you not? I understand your powers are vast enough that you can notice the energies of all things." I look up startled at his comment and nod softly. His fingers dance along his knee for a moment before he stands and moves to my side where he settles against the tree without even using his arm.

His arm snakes out of his outer haori and he shrugs the fabric from his shoulders before handing it to me. "Are you positive?" I murmur unable to resist reaching out to grip the silken fabric.

"If I were not positive would I have offered Miko?" He questions and I nod and shift the large fabric around my shoulders noticing how much larger he is compared to my petite self. The haori falls nearly to my knees and hangs down my arms covering my hands entirely and then some. I giggle and lean back against the tree.

"Thank-you Sesshoumaru, you aren't as cold as one would perceive you to be." I hear him breathe in deeply before I close my eyes and snuggle into the fabric my dreams quickly finding me and bringing me to the small circular pool of water. I wasn't used to this place but it had a very relaxing presence about it that I couldn't put my finger on. I didn't know where I felt this energy before.

Shrugging it off I stand and notice the lovely kimono wrapped around my feminine body. I run my fingers over the fabric taking in the delicate beauty of the stars and crescent moon sewn into the blue silk. I hear feet hitting the ground and turn to see three small children running toward me followed by a young man with bright red hair tied high atop his head.

"Okaa-san…okaa-san, where are you?" A sweet high pitch voice calls out forming from a young girls lip. I gasp as arms wind around my waist and pull me into a tree as a chuckle drifts to me ears.

"The point of hide and seek is so that they don't find you, mate…" A deep voice whispers in my ear sending shivers down my dream body. I run the tips of my fingers unconsciously over the much larger hands around my stomach and giggle softly.

"I am well aware of the point of hide and seek Koi, however I was not informed we were playing or that you had finished you work." I feel a smile come to my lips and instead of being confused because I'm in the arms of some man whom I haven't seen his face or that I don't recognize the voice of I am relaxed beyond belief.

"You were informed of such happenings I watched Yuzumi walk out to tell you. It appears as if you were too deeply lost in your meditation to realize she was speaking to you." I hear his wistful chuckles before I feel his deft fingers on my cheek. His other hand turns me around so I'm staring at his white and blue fabric covered chest.

"Perhaps you are right but that hasn't happened in quite some time." I murmur not looking up but feeling my eyebrows crease in worry. His fingers smooth my brows out before the grip my chin and pull it to face them. My eyes meet with the rich golden eyes of Sesshoumaru.

"I have not seen you in such deep meditation since we first traveled together nearly a century ago. However then you only meditated to keep you mind off your troubles about thinking you were less than Kikyo. What troubles you now my love?" I look up wide eyes unable to control the actions of my body or mouth any longer.

"It is not much Koi I am just worried about Shippou and Maru leaving for their training…I'm becoming a worried mother is all." I look away and watch two little girls check behind trees and then see Shippou look up and wink at us. A smile crawls across my features before lips brush my ear.

"Mate being worried about our pups is natural for a mother. You have seen them grow and now they are leaving den to become men and find mates for themselves. It is very hard but you will always be their mother." I feel his fingers graze my cheek and I turn back to him before he leans forward.

I awake with a start and feel the cool wind whip past my cheek. I look to the sleeping occupants of the camp and notice Rin and Shippou shivering under their blanket. Standing, I slip the warm silk from my shoulders and walk toward them gently tucking it around them with as much ease as I can with my shaking hands.

I straighten and move toward the field below where the moon is hitting the ground in smooth beams. I settle into the beds of flowers and lean back before speaking hesitantly. "I know I put up a strong front but sometimes I wonder if she really is better than me. I think that maybe he deserves a better woman than I am."

"Hn…your mind works much different than demon females, miko." I feel his presence more now as he moves to recline against a tree at my side staring up at the night sky. Looking over I realize how warm he actually seems when you look past his tight lipped mouth. His eyes are actually very fiery and his skin looks silken but as warm as his hand was. "Your mind is a mystery to this Sesshoumaru because it isn't like a human woman's either."

"Is that good or bad Lord Sesshoumaru?" I turn away from him and return my gaze to the sky instead of looking at him. I close my eyes and listen to his breathing in the silent night. His breathing is slow and rhythmic lulling me into a still peacefulness.

"I suppose it is a good thing. I wish to understand your mind miko thus is why I have never killed you. This Sesshoumaru is not keen on doing so in any other situation but you are an exception." I feel his eyes on me and open my own to stare at him for a moment. In his eyes I can almost see his soul laid out before me like a buffet.

"Why aren't you mated yet, Lord Sesshoumaru?" I hear his sharp intake of breath before he releases it in a sigh and looks back to the sky his eyes almost completely out of his line of vision.

"I am to be mated to a horrid woman by treaty because I was the prince of the western lands when my father signed it. The woman was my closest friend and as we grew she became truly putrid. I do not wish to be near her much less mate with her." His eyes roll and his lips pucker in disgust and upon seeing this I let a giggle pass through my lips. His eyes find mine as I sit up and cover my mouth with my finger tips. His molten eyes narrow and he growls playfully. "Do not laugh at this Sesshoumaru less there be dire consequences."

"Oh really what's the big bad Sesshoumaru going to do to me?" I scramble to the ground and move backwards giggling as he stands as well a playful glint entering his golden eyes. They remind me of a young teenager's eyes. His feet propel him forward and I turn and run before feeling his arms wrap around me and we're falling forward. He turns mid-fall and when we hit the ground he rolls again pinning me beneath him before beginning to tickle me. His torture causes me to laugh shrilly but not enough to wake our group.

"Do you promise not to laugh at this Sesshoumaru's situation again miko?" I grin up at him as he pins my hands above my head. I giggle and shake my head before he releases on wrist. I grab his hand aiming for my side and look him dead in the eyes.

"I will promise only if you promise to stop saying 'this Sesshoumaru' and say I instead." He chuckles and leans forward before nipping my nose with his fang but not enough to draw blood. I gasp and push his chest playfully. His entire body stiffens and he presses a finger to my lips in warning. His body ducks down to cover my own before his lips find my ear.

"My brother has returned to camp and is looking for you. Do you wish for him to see us in this situation or would you rather him see us training?" I look into the night sky a bit startled by the proximity. His words filter into my mind and I sigh and think for a moment.

"I would much rather he found us training." He nods and flips us once more before winking at me and shoving me backwards so I go flying but enough that I can get my footing. He moves so he's crouching and his blade is drawn. Mine appear as I fly and I land and propel forward gaining Inuyasha's attention.

"Onna surely you have more power than that!" Sesshoumaru taunts dancing a deadly dance with me. We clash swords and my feet slip backwards through the dirt. Inuyasha jumps down and goes to draw his blade as we break apart.

"Don't you dare Inuyasha; Sesshoumaru-sama is training me that is all." I command my fiery eyes settling on him. His golden eyes narrow and then slide to Sesshoumaru.

"Who said he could be here?" The hanyou folds his arms into his sleeves as I allow my arm to fall and my blade to disappear as Sesshoumaru sheaths his blade effortlessly. I hear him chuckle dryly as he moves toward the hanyou all playfulness leaving his now stony eyes.

"The miko has asked my services in defeating Naraku and in return she will gift me something I desire." His eyes flicker to me and he smirks as Inuyasha fiery energy flares and I force my feet to stay planted against the onslaught of anger.

"What did you promise to give him you idiot!" He shouts waking everyone up who was sleeping. I watch as Sesshoumaru's ears perch at the children's whine.

"Onna tend to the pups I will deal with my brother." I nod once and hurry up the hill to see Shippou and Rin rubbing at the sleep encrusted eyes. I grin brightly and kneel down to gather the blanket and Sesshoumaru's outer haori. I fold both and set them beside Ah-Un before taking the hands of both children and leading them to a small creek.

"Wash your faces quickly we will bathe later tonight alright?" They nod and do as I tell them before we return to camp and I get them breakfast that Sango cooked. Inuyasha walks up the hillside muttering with a very large purpling bruise on his head. Kikyo goes to heal it as Sesshoumaru walks forward and grabs her wrist.

"I would not advise doing that, seeing as it was dealt from an alpha of the pack it will only come back twice as painful after your healing miko. I have learned from experience." I notice that he said I instead of his normal reference to himself. I giggle into my hand and walk over to grab his haori. His golden eyes find mine and soften the slightest as he removes his haori from my small hands and unfolds it before donning it with grace.

"Everything is ready and packed Lord-Sesshoumaru we can leave whenever you are prepared." I say with a slight incline of my head. He chuckles as Inuyasha huffs in annoyance at my respect for his elder brother. I glare in his direction and stiffen as Sesshoumaru's hand comes in contact with the top of my head and he leans forward to look into my eyes.

"Do not worry about anything the hanyou says today. I am Alpha of this pack and you are alpha female. I would like you to tell me if the children need to stop or any pack members need to stop during our journey. We will stop before dark and make camp any other stop is merely to rest. If we stop for a battle we will move to a cleaner area and you may cleanse the field before returning with me back to the camp and we will rest then as well." I nod and he removes his hand from my head before turning his back to me and gathering the reins of Ah-Un in his hand. His feet propel him forward and I follow alongside the two headed dragon that carried the children and Kirara.

We walk for a few hours and I hear Rin's stomach growl and she looks toward me in shock. I look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Did you eat breakfast today Rin." Her eyes widen and she blushes softly before shaking her head 'yes'.

"Rin did eat breakfast but she could not finish because she was full." I can tell there is something she is not telling me. Sesshoumaru tilts his head to the side hearing it as well. I move closer to the two headed dragon and look at Rin.

"Are you sure that's the real reason Rin?" She looks at me scared for a moment before shaking her head 'no'. "You can tell me dear I won't yell at you."

"Lady Kagome, Rin was hungry but she could not eat as fast as everyone else and Inuyasha-san was complaining that it was taking too long and that the jewel shard thingies were not going to find themselves so Rin thought it was her fault and stop eating. Rin lied to you so that we could leave and Inuyasha-san would stop worrying about the jewel shard thingies." I gasp and frown softly patting her head and then smile softly before turning to Sesshoumaru. His head turns so he is looking back over his shoulder at me.

"Can we stop please Sesshoumaru-sama?" He nods and slows to a stop in a small clearing that is circular and covered with short grass. I help Rin down before squatting to her level and touching her head. "Rin, I want you to do two things for me alright? First I want you to say I instead of Rin when you are talking about yourself because it is improper when you are having normal conversations and secondly I want you to eat until you are full no matter what people are saying. If they have a problem with how fast we go they can bring that up with Sesshoumaru-sama and he will deal with it. If anyone ever badgers you I want you to come to me alright. You can trust me. Now how about I get you something to eat?"

Rin laughs and follows behind me to the bags where I pull out a small snack for her and Shippou to chew on while everyone rests. Sesshoumaru stands while leaning against a tree and Inuyasha huffs and folds to the ground muttering to himself about how slow we are going. I look to Sesshoumaru and find his eyes on me waiting for me to look to him. "Miko I would like to talk to you alone for a moment. Hanyou if anyone in this group is injured or harmed in my absence which includes crying I will decapitate you and castrate you in the same blow."

"Whatever you bastard…" Inuyasha quips back before huffing and turning his nose up to his brother who walks into the surrounding forest. We walk for a bit before he stops with his back to me standing silently for a moment. I go to open my mouth and he turns to peer down at me with such intensity and fire that I'm stuck speechless.

"Miko promise me that you will not tell anyone about the occurrence last night. I am not normally a playful dog and you may see that more than anyone else but I do not wish for others to know of such a trait. You I trust the others I do not they must earn my trust first. When we return to camp you will return to me my arm as well." I stare up at him in shock and his eyes decipher my own trying to figure out why I haven't spoken back or fought with him in anyway.

"Alright we should get back so I can regenerate your arm we can leave." I turn and go to move before his fingers wrap around my arm pulling me back to his chest. His lips find my ear and he whispers into it.

"Miko, I can assure you that your revenge on the hanyou will come quick enough relax and let what happens happen." I shiver at his tone and nods softly before allowing him to nudge me forward and then lead me back to the clearing in silence. We reach our large group and he turns to me with a pointed gaze.

"Please sit down Sesshoumaru-sama." I murmur and he follows my directions with ease. I fold to my knees and begin rolling up both of his sleeves. I take his full hand in mine and close my eyes digging deep in my soul to unlock my holy powers. My healing ability surfaces and my hands glow with it. I see the images of the structure of his arm in my head as my fingers work their way up to his shoulder. The images save to my mind and turn so that they are a left arm instead of a right. I open my eyes and see everyone gasp as they too begin to glow with my tightly controlled energy. I move my hands to his left shoulder and grip the smooth skin before working my way down from it my eyes wide and my hands tightly wound around the new flew and bone. I finish his last fingers reseal my power as my eyes dim to their normal power and I place my shaking hands on my lap.

"Our deal is finished miko, I thank-you for the return of my arm." The great lord of the west stretches the fingers of his new hand and looks at it in mild wonder. A small twitch of his lips and brightness to his eyes alerts me to his happiness. I glance at Inuyasha to see him watching me his eyes wide and his jaw hanging open while Kikyo stares at me with soft knowing eyes. In those eyes I see something like the humanity she had when everyone told me about her. The look vanishes and she turns confused almost before shaking her head and settling against a tree to separate herbs.

"You are very welcome Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm going to collect some more herbs while we rest if that is alright. Kikyo would you like to come along since it appears we are running low on herbs?" Her eyes turn up quickly and fill with surprise before she nods silently and stand grabbing a small basket to fill with herbs. Inuyasha goes to speak and she turns to him with a small graceful smile.

"Inu-kun, do not worry Kagome and I will be fine. Do you not trust that we can protect ourselves…two very powerful mikos?" Inuyasha's ears flatten to his head and she smiles sweetly before moving to my side and walking with me toward where I feel herbs growing. They have a very pure energy that it distinguishable from the earth easily if you are trained enough to do so.

"You dealt with Inuyasha's object very well." I state lowering to my knees in front of a patch of herbs as she moves to sit so she and I are facing each other. I look up when I hear her soft carefree laughter. Our eyes connect and I notice that the color of her eyes changed from stormy grey to liquid azure. I am shocked when I feel her energy change as well. The barren tree seems to almost come alive and untwist its vines holding strong as its leaves move with the rustling of the wind giving off a strong and steady feeling.

"Is there something on my face?" She questions her eyes darkening in confusion. Her words process and I shake my head back and forth and laugh softly covering my mouth with my hand.

"I'm sorry it's just that your eyes…they change colors as your emotions change like mine do. It is nice to know that I am not the only one." Her laughter joins mine and Kikyo smiles brightly at me looking exactly like Midoriko-sensei.

Why do we all look the same? There has to be something more to what Midoriko told me but for now I think I should just enjoy the little amount of time I have to get to know this woman. I could learn from her as well. Even I must admit that I do not hate her as much as I thought I would…actually I kind of enjoy being around her now. She's calming and I'm afraid to admit it but if this keeps happening I might trust her.

_'Not all rivals are truly that my dear do not fear trusting her…you might find more than you bargained for but you will not mind because you gain much more.'_

Midoriko's presence is a short flare in my mind but it makes me believe that I might have been wrong about Kikyo up until now maybe she is just as lost as I am. If that is the case maybe I should let her become closer to me and talk to me about what it going on in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Blossoms in the Garden of the Moon

Chapter Three

Laughter echoes around the small osen and splashing can be heard as we bathe together. I stare across and catch the gaze of Kikyo before splashing water at her and then at Sango. "You are so childish!" Sango squeals with laughter before splashing me back as Kikyo does.

"Whatever you say…" I say sticking my tongue out before dipping my head under water. I can hear Kikyo laughing as well as Sango under the water before I pop up and then Kikyo and I look to Sango watching as she removes herself for the osen.

"I'm going back to camp to keep an eye on the boys so they don't fight again. You two be safe, alright?" We nod together and she stares at us for a moment before shaking her head and disappearing through the trees. Kikyo and I turn to each other and shrug at the same time.

"That was weird…" We say together before giggling and shaking out heads.

"Kagome, can I talk to you about something?" I look over from where I was playing with the water making it bubble. Her serious eyes turn my playful ones to match hers and I nod softly signaling her to talk. "I know that everyone wishes to kill Naraku but if there is any way…any chance that maybe…Onigumo was alive…or could be brought back to life…would you help me do it. Please…I am happy settling for Inuyasha but I truly…I love Onigumo with all of my heart and soul."

"Kikyo…I will help you because I understand your pain. You know where you belong and I accept that so I will indeed help you perhaps I can speak with Midoriko or we both could so that we may try and figure out what to do." Her eyes light up and she grins brightly looking far more energetic than I have ever seen. "First you and I have to go on a little adventure of our own to see a very annoying sword maker."

"Alright we can leave now if you wish and perhaps everyone can meet up in Sesshoumaru-sama's castle." I smile and Kikyo's face as we climb out of the osen and change quickly before walking back to camp. I gather my bags and smile at the raised eyebrows from the two brothers.

"Kikyo and I have a small trip to take in order to prepare for the final battle that is fast approaching however we must do so alone because in that time we are going to share our knowledge with each other so we are both at full power. Sesshoumaru-sama we ask you in the highest regard if we all could meet up at your castle within a month's time." Sesshoumaru's eyes find mine and he nods once but in his eyes I see a short burst of sadness showing that he will indeed miss my presence. I smile and bow to him as Kikyo does.

"Where are you two going exactly to train Lady Kagome?" Miroku asks and I shrug as Kikyo does and he smiles. My eyes find hers and we hold a silent conversation before we both shake our head in utter confusion.

"I take it you are both going to retrieve weapons so that Kikyo may train as you have and in doing so you will be receiving two blades as well. So to assure that they are strong enough I will gift you both with four fangs of a powerful breed of ice neko that were known to call on the power of shadows to fight. Totosai will most likely be your destination and on your way back toward the Western Palace you will be able to find and ancient grove that is lined with spiritual power. If you enter the grove leave your spiritual signatures on a tree that has ribbons twisted around the vines and move toward the back of the grove. Once there you will find a shallow pool of crystalline water supplied through small slits in the rocks of the mountain at the groves back train there and you will become more in tune with your spiritual energies." Sesshoumaru says with a short bow to us to bless us with the use of such a spiritual place in his lands. We return the action in thanks and hug everyone in the group except I don't hug Inuyasha and neither of us hug Sesshoumaru. We walk north of the clearing toward Sesshoumaru and ultimately Totosai's volcano and when I am beside Sesshoumaru I pause.

"We will return in time for the final battle. Upon our return to your palace your intended will arrive; figure out a plan and I will help you in any way possible in return for your information on our training grounds. For this information, however, I ask for your help in a situation that no others know about. We will then be perfectly even." His fingers brush mine and he nods his head once letting out a soft and barely audible grunt in acknowledgment to my words. A smooth sliver of his aura crawls up my arm nearly unnoticeable and wraps around the smooth lifeless bead hanging from my neck infusing it with his aura. The tip of his claw draws blood from the pad of my finger and a thin line runs across the cut moving to his finger. I seal the wound and mask the scent as he turns from everyone to lead west before flicking his tongue out inconspicuously and licking the blood from it.

"Safe travels my lady…" He murmurs just for my ears and I smile and walk into the darkened forest with Kikyo at my side. We walk for nearly half an hour before she clears her throat and I turn to stare at her. What I see in her eyes is knowledge and silent joy.

"You are enamored with the Lord of West are you not?" She murmurs and I feel my heart skip a beat. Before I can open my mouth to continue she speaks again shocking me with her vast knowledge of demon culture and how much she actually sees. "What you just did in the clearing…you both assured him of your return and trusted him enough with all of your being to allow him to draw your blood and relish its taste as well knowing full well that it will calm him until you meet again. You however took nothing in return to calm yourself."

"You see a lot more than I gave you credit for." I murmur looking forward again and thinking over my next statement. "I am…quite taken with him and he seems partial to me as well however the him I am taken with is much different than the man you know."

Kikyo gifts me with a glimpse at a knowing smile and bumps her hip into mine. "You are taken with the stoic man as well." I giggle like a little girl and nod softly. Her eyes find mine and once again I am struck again by our similarities. "We are quite a like it is true that Inuyasha was not too wrong in his observations through I am also told that you smell differently than I do. Inuyasha has told me that I smell of grass on a plane and trees whereas you smell of cherry blossoms with a hint of lilies and ginseng. Very different scents indeed."

"Kikyo when you met Onigumo was he truly human?" Her eyes dim only slightly because of her sadness before she takes a deep breath and answers me slowly.

"Onigumo was burnt all over but he was not fully human, he was indeed a half demon and when I help heal him little by little with my evolving healing abilities I was able to see his eyes and his face as well as his hair color. He was truly very lovely. His eyes were deep pools of jasmine and his hair was dark black nearly ebony when the fire hit it. His skin was very tan and silky. I remember the feel of his lips and I enjoyed that nearly as much as the feeling he created when he touched me. Everyone says he was a bandit but he was actually a warrior for a king and was burned in a fire while protecting a young prince from certain death. A dark witch cast a spell on him while he was protecting me and the sacred jewel and turned him into Naraku." Her eyes down cast and I reach over and link my fingers with hers and surge my energy into her to lessen her emotional pain.

"Do you miss him?" Her eyes lift and I'm given my answer simply by their bleak grey color. She misses him terribly. "If we keep walking we will reach the volcano by sunrise do you wish to stop or continue?"

"We shall continue and get there quickly so we may rest while the weapons are being made for us." Kikyo whispers smiling softly in my general direction before she closes her eyes briefly and begins humming a smooth tune. I catch the tune and hum along with her and as our voice raise into the night the life of creatures awaken and create a melody unlike any other I have ever heard. "I once heard a story that before the time of mikos and Midoriko there were demons that ruled the completely iced planes of an island not far from the coast of the West. They held a special kind of neko demons that Sesshoumaru gave us the fangs of. The ice neko and the people had a very powerful Lord named Yoshirou and his mate; Lady Megumi. They are said to have four daughters and a very young son. The demons of that place traveled only certain times and all of which were to meet with the Western Lands and their Rulers. These demons were mixes of ice nekos and shadow kitsunes all born from a very powerful Ice neko and shadow kitsune. The weirdest part of their powers was said to be strong spiritual powers gifted to them from the Kami when their ancestors split from the mainland and moved to their own island to create life."

"Do you believe that it's true?" Her eyes find mine and she nods softly before looking up to the night sky as it begin to lighten.

"I believe that if a place like that were to exist I wish I could go there and meet those people. If a place as peaceful as that were to still be in creation I would want all the people I care for to go there and be safe from the wrath of souls like Naraku and the witch that cursed Onigumo. When I was young and taking care of Kaede I wished that she could go there so that she would never again have to see death or pain. Her mother was the village priestess and her father was the head of the village. They found me as a young child a bit bruised and a bit bloodied from running through the forest with just and under kimono on and took me in." I look toward her and smile sweetly think back on when my mother told me I was originally from this time.

"I know what you are saying my mother told me nearly three years ago that I wasn't her kid. She said that the man who I call my father found me crying at the lip of the well wrapped in a very old and tatter blanket with the clothing of a feudal infant girl and a small chain with my name carved into it. They took me in as their own child and even preserved my blanket and clothing. My father figure moved overseas to work when I was younger and comes to visit sometimes but not often. Momma misses him sometimes but they make it work. Souta, my little brother, is an exact copy of my father." Her eyes find mine and she squeezes my hand softly before dropping it. We walk in relative silence for the rest of our journey both lost in our thoughts and trying to piece together as much as we can to help the other.

The volcano loomed over our heads as we linked hands and channeled our miko energy into a solid disk under our feet and forced it to lift us toward the mouth of Totosai's cave. We arrived and I could hear the sound of his hammer working away against metal. We step into the cave and his hammering stops as he turns to us sharply his eyes widening.

"It seems in my old age I have not seen it all two strong and powerful mikos that were once rivals for the affection of the young prince now stand together at the mouth of my cave. Come in and please sit I already have heard word of what you both desire from a servant of the Kami themselves. You may rest and eat while I finish." I look to Kikyo and we both mouth one name to each other…Midoriko.

"You are correct however Kagome here pins over a different prince of the West now and he seems quite taken with her as well. I must admit I've never seen him so playful as the night Inuyasha and I returned to camp after I was collecting herbs." She winks at me and I gasp not having realized that Kikyo walked into camp before Inuyasha. "Inu-kun had to relieve himself so I walked back to camp without him and saw Sesshoumaru-sama and you playing Kagome."

"So it seems that fate is very twisted indeed my dear mikos. I am not sure if your companions have noticed it but in the vicinity of the west there is a small group of people waiting to take out the one known as Naraku. I am informed of your trials and was told to infuse both of your weapons with the fangs of ice nekos that you carry with you." We hand him the fangs and he smiles and continues working as Kikyo and I eat the warm soup provided for us. After eating we both doze off as he polishes the blades and moves around collecting bundles and packages for us.

We awaken later that afternoon to Totosai banging against metal. Standing I help Kikyo up and we move to the two bundles lying at the entrance of the cave. I notice two sets of short swords lying against the wall. Both had deep ebony sheaths with icy blue snowflakes dancing across them as well as black hilts with light blue string tuffs hanging from them and a crystal snowflake hanging from the tuff of blue strings. I pick up one set and Kikyo pick up the other and we infuse them with our energy before handing each other one and switching so I have one of my own and one of Kikyo's.

"What have you placed in the packs Totosai-san?" Kikyo says bowing respectfully he opens the bundles easily to reveal a set of beautiful fans with black metal blades. On the fans is an icy plane under a blue night sky with a pitch black fox on one and a bright silver neko demon on the other each howling at the moon that is high in the sky. Settled in the other bundle is a set of pristine white throwing stars with a deep black paw and claws swiping on each one.

"I'm confused why must we carry these neither are our weapons of choice." I murmur and Totosai smirks and reseals the packs before handing them to us. His eyes are laughing at us but his smiles says that we will find out in time. I nod as Kikyo does and we bow to the aged sword maker.

"Goodbye Totosai-san…keep in good health please!" We say together before leaving the way we came. Once we land we head for the west searching for the place that Sesshoumaru spoke of.

"Kagome I feel as if there is something that we are being left out of…naturally if we shared a soul one of us would have died when I was brought back to life and neither of us did die so I have my own soul and you have your own. Aside from that we look so much alike, too alike to even be reincarnations. We also look like Midoriko but like younger versions. I also feel a very deep connection between you and I. You see like you see energy I see connections to people so I can tell that we are connected unlike normal humans or even demons. I can almost read your mind when we meet gazes or even when I actually watch what you are doing." I look to the sky and nods softly acknowledging that I have also felt that very same way lately. Everything that has been going on just hasn't added up right.

"I agree…lately everything hasn't been adding up right. Everyone says a human Onigumo gave over to demons when he heard of you and Inuyasha however you were quite clear that you loved each other and he was a half demon…also with all the thing Midoriko has told me she lead me to become closer to you and now I realize it was because of our look and the three of us look so much alike as you have pointed out. Aside from that the Kami told Totosai what kind of weapons to bring us and the time lapses between Midoriko, you, and I don't seem usual either. Midoriko died and nearly a hundred years later you were found in the woods bloody and a bit bruised then fifty years after that I was found at the bottom of the well with infant clothing from this period on and a chain with my name on it. Something just isn't right." She nods and we link hands building a link between the two of our minds to share our thoughts as we walk together trying to piece together our parts of the story.

We stop as we feel the overwhelming presence of spiritual power calling to us. The energy was woven into the very fabric of the earth even at the place in which Kikyo and I stand which is certainly not where the energy is emanating from. That is one center point and from here you can just make out the side of a mountain over the top of the trees. The energy pulses steadily in slow beats almost like a heart and it whispers softly in the wind and almost all elements in the forest. Kikyo and I look to each other and begin moving toward it with lightning fast speed. Our mind still connected by the linking of our joined hands. I could almost hear her thoughts echoing mine as our hearts synced in time with the steady thrum of power that grew steadily stronger as we grew closer to the grove Sesshoumaru had told us about. I knew and so did she that the grove was some place of importance that would help us get closer to piecing together the parts of a story that have been raging in our minds for days.


	5. Chapter 5

Blossoms in the Garden of the Moon

Chapter Four

We knew we had come across the area that we desired when we reached a large pulsing tree with pieces of multicolored fabric tied to its branches. My eyes catch two piece of bright chilly blue fabric fluttering in the wind; that are barely touched by time of decay yet. Kikyo and I pull out two pieces of fabric and pick a branch close to the bright blue ones. We knot our shreds of fabric right beside each other and watch in utter amazement as the fabric turns the same bright chilly blue before fluttering the same way as the other two have. We stare into the branches and two pieces of fabric the same color as ours catch our eyes near the top branch. They are tied side by side and their ends are long enough that they have been knotted together.

"We should go in and find the waterfall Sesshoumaru was taking about." Kikyo mutters and I nod and we walk away from the tree turning our back on the glaring pieces of bright fabric. We begin to feel a strong pull in a certain direction and follow it without really thinking our minds connecting on their own accord as our fingers lock around each other.

-3 months later-

Our travels for the last few miles until we reached the western castle were silent which was odd because with the two new people that joined Kikyo and I there was never any silence. We met Zenaku and Shinimi at the waterfalls where they were training and two more pieces of the puzzle clicked into place considering we had their new weapons in tow. That was a very unusual thing to happen to Kikyo and me but we tend to know not everything with us is normal.

"Kagome, how do you know where you are going?" Zenaku says with his hands behind his neck and his eyes closed as he walks beside us his throwing stars tucked into the pocket sewn into the front of his haori. Shinimi's fans are tucked into her sides and she walks with her hands folded into the sleeves of her kimono.

"I am actually wondering that as well Kagome." Kikyo murmurs squeezing my hand that is laced with hers. We had grown infinitely closer during our training with our two siblings. Yes through extensive inner research between the four of us we were able to unlock a few memories of a childhood together in a pristine white castle.

"I can feel him…his energy, I mean, it drowns his very lands and yet it surges from where ever he is and as I near it the surge becomes stronger and stronger." I murmur still feeling for the connection. Kikyo nods and Zenaku looks at me for a moment.

"I apologize for Shinimi and me being of no help but we have had yet to meet your friends and therefore we are unable to locate them." He says before shutting his eyes again and just listening to the sounds around him. Zenaku, like Kikyo and I, is gifted with a special ability as is Shinimi. Zenaku, once he has heard the sound of someone's soul can pinpoint them out of a million people. Likewise Shinimi only needs to touch someone with her aura once and she can find them.

"We are almost there the palace of the moon is right over this hill be prepared because it is likely the Lord has been awaiting our arrival." I say and they nod before we crest the hill looking down on the light grey palace sitting in the valley and glistening against the bright midday sun. I walk down the hill and the guards look at us as we approach. One jumps down and glares at us as we are not yet close enough to speak with.

We stop a few feet from him and his begin to growl roughly under his breath. "What have you a reason to be in the lands of the palace of the moon ningens?" The guard says and Zenaku moves to grab a throwing star I raise a soft hand before stepping forward and looking up at the guard who is taller than me but shorter than Sesshoumaru.

"I wish to see your lord and if you do not allow me such a luxury I will kill you here you stand before your lord has the chance." His eyes widen and then narrow before he growls roughly.

"Who are you filthy ningen?" Another guard says jumping down beside his fellow guard.

"Will you or will you not allow me entrance?" I snap aggressive from the wears of traveling. They draw and I pull out my double blades as Kikyo follows suit. The guards attack and Zenaku and Shinimi join in. We are just beginning the battle when a loud growl shakes the ground we're standing on and the gates are hurriedly opened. Sesshoumaru walks out his eyes narrowed and his mouth set in a snarl.

"Akitoki…Akihito…stand down!" He snaps roughly his beast vying for control. I sheath my weapons and walk forward unaffected by his obvious anger. I move until I am close enough that I am nearly touching him before I reach forward and grip his cheeks in my hands pulsing with a calming energy. He calms enough to be sensible and pulls away still keeping close to me. "Both of you should understand that after this day the Lady before you and any who accompany her by her word are allowed entrance to the palace of the moon seeing how she is now a Lady of the House of the West."

Their eyes widen and they fall to their knees bowing to me in shock at a ningen, as they put it earlier, being accepted as a lady of the house.

"Oh and boys never call me a ningen again you will refer to me by my name or the title I hold as miko am I perfectly clear. Next time I will simply kill you!" I say before following Sesshoumaru into the castle as Zenaku, Shinimi, and Kikyo follow behind me swiftly.

His claws run along the back of my hand showing how much he missed my presence.

"My brother has been an annoyance miko…" I laugh softly as we enter into a large living room where people are sitting in various states of activities. They drop their things and hug Kikyo and me welcoming us home.

"Who are you're friends wench?" Inuyasha sneers and I blink and notice a throwing star whirling toward the unsuspecting demon and pinning him to a wall.

"Half breed mind your language when speaking of our Aneki…I dislike your choice of words." Sesshoumaru raises an eyebrow and snickers under his breath.

"He is much quicker and less patient than myself Inuyasha…I advise you however to refrain from speaking of a Lady of the West so rudely it will not be tolerated whelp." Inuyasha nods stiffly and I raise a brow at the man standing before me starring down his younger brother.

"Zenny remove Inu-kun from the wall please." Kikyo says smiling at the glaring man. He nods disgruntled and opens his palm. The throwing stare returns and Inuyasha drops to the floor yelping when his butt hits it.

"You're lucky Kikyo-aneki has a soft spot for you!" He growls before looking to the chuckling taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru looks pointedly at my siblings before speaking.

"You three may rest here and I will have a servant show you your rooms however I need to speak with Kagome in my study…" His hand touches my back and he leads me away toward somewhere in his palace. I follow the lead of his heated hand in silence taking in the strong thrum of his calming power. We reach a set of double doors and he reaches forward and opens them only to lead me in at the same pace.

His warm hand leaves my back and he turn to shut the door clicking them locked with a simple gesture. I walk around a bit taking in the large room with dark colored wooden bookshelves filled to the brim with books and scrolls. A long desk sits back against windows and it is covered in paper work. Everything seems clean and organized but also a bit disheveled.

A hand grips mine and turns my toward them before lips brush against the top of my hand and move until my finger tips are touching his lips. A fang nips my pointer finger and blood drips onto his awaiting tongue before he soothes the wound with a gentle caress of his tongue. I giggle as his aura wisps impatiently around me before settling in with my own as he closes his eyes briefly in content.

"I missed you…" I murmur into the silence before grinning and reaching up to pat his cheek with my hand. His lips part and a soft nearly inaudible gasp leaves his lips. I drop my hand from his cheek and take a step away from him before speaking again. "What have you decided about your suitor?" His eyes follow me as I move to stare out the window.

"If you must know I have yet to decide…the only way to nullify the treaty is for one of us to find our soul mates or for the female to call it off." Sudden dread fills my system at the thought of him being with another woman. Was it because I was so taken to him? Would he and I continue to have the same relationship after he mated her?

I feel his fingers tighten as they land on my shoulder and he gaze out the window with me. "How can you tell when someone finds their soul mate?" My words cause him to sigh and nearly snort in disgust.

Without much thought I turn to lean against the window sill and stare up at him quizzically. "There is only one way to tell…if the female attacks the male it will not injure him. Typically if the reason for breaking a treaty is this factor it is tested so it isn't like we could lie…" He trails off and I growl lowly under my breath before walking form the room and toward the dojo. I begin training trying for the life of me to figure out how to help him. I do not want to help him because of the fact that I owe him but because of the fact that I am taken with him…no because if I had to be completely honest with myself I loved him.

This realization brings me to my rear and I just look wide eyed at the wall before curling my knees to my chest and falling into my own mind desperately searching for Lady Midoriko.

_**'Please Midoriko-sensei…I-I don't know what to do. I love him but its different this time…I can't ever be with him. Please I'm being you to tell me why all of this has to happen to me. Do the kami hate me that much?'**_

_'Kagome-san please relax…perhaps there is something more that you are missing. Why is it that you love him so dearly?'_

_**'Why do I have to…fine…I know somewhere inside of me that he is everything I've wished for in a man after everything with Inuyasha. He doesn't lie, he tells you exactly what he thinks and doesn't care whether it hurts or not. He believe cheating is dishonorable and his honor means everything. Despite other's opinion he's caring and loving toward Rin and sometimes even me. When I see him my heart flutters and butterflies enter my stomach…yeah I guess that's cheesy but true. If I listed everything else I'd be spending an eternity with you.' **_

__Her soft laughter finds me as she touch my cheeks softly. Her fingers play over them before they find my hair and pull my head back so I'm looking at her. _'Child you're so very silly….surely there is a reason for these feelings. The kami did not wish to curse you with terrible luck. All love comes with struggle and if you feel that this is true I'm sure they will guide you as best as they can.'_

As I'm about to reply my senses go on high alert informing me that someone was entering the dojo and my back was exposed to them at a lethal distance. Both were armed and had powerful auras. My instincts take over and I awaken from my mind only to turn and attack both with one blast of spiritual energy. My brother is sent flying into the walls severely burned and unconscious while Sesshoumaru is left standing with his chest shredded and yet no burns aside from his clothing. His eyes widen as he stares at me and I back away trembling slightly when I see that my brother is in fatal condition and Sesshoumaru is unharmed. My brother must have taken the brunt of the attack. Shinimi and Kikyo hurry in and stop when they see the horror written in my gaze and Zenaku lying deathly still on the ground. Shinimi drops to her knees and starts healing him while Kikyo hurries to my side. She places her hands on my shoulders and I try to slap away the touches. Other follow in behind one of which is a woman with deep fiery red hair, which falls to her waist in wild curls, and icy blue eyes. Her lips form a snarl as she stares at my trembling body and Sesshoumaru's obvious state of being attacked.

Kikyo brings my attention back to her when she harshly slaps me across the face and then grips my cheeks. "You must tell me what happened or Shinimi can't properly heal our brother!" I shakes and feel tears fall down my face as my eyes try to find my brother pain stricken face from behind her. I fail because she move to block my view. "Kagome…"

I jump at her harsh shout of my name and begin to stutter my reply. "I…I…I was talking with Lady Midoriko….they entered and my mind went on high alert because of their vast aura's…without thinking I followed my instinct because my back was exposed and if attacked would have taken a fatal blow! I…I didn't mean to hurt him….Zenaku must have taken the brunt of the attack because Sesshoumaru-sama wasn't hurt as badly…I swear I didn't mean to hurt him…" Kikyo slowly moves aside to show me an almost completely healed Zenaku, albeit still unconscious but still almost completely healed.

Sesshoumaru is still frozen on the spot and the woman is snarling lowly under her breath. "You have harmed my betrothed ningen…I'll kill you!" She lunges and I feel my eyes widen knowing with that speed that I won't be able to block her blow and that Kikyo and I will both be harmed. Before I can think to put up a barrier she is thrown back and a loud snarl shakes the walls at my back. Standing before me is Sesshoumaru. His claws are extended slightly and his hair whips around him. Those silver strands brush my cheeks and I almost reach forward to touch them. The snarls lower in volume as Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha run in after feeling his aura spike so angrily. He controls himself and looks over his shoulder at me with pink tinged eyed.

His eyes speak volumes of what just occurred and I'm shocked by the forgiveness in that one simple gaze. His next words shock me further silencing any retort. "After the initial wave I pushed your brother away and took the full attack…" I bring a trembling hand to my lips in shock and feel my eyes widen realizing how powerful the attack truly must have been. His eyes close and he return his attention to the snarling woman who is slowly standing with the help of a guard. "You will refrain from attacking her or I will kill you. She is _MINE._" He shifts ever so slightly giving me a peak at the woman's face. Her eyes are wide with unbridled fury and they glare at him in true pain mixed with hatred.

"You little bitch you stole my mate…you better watch your back!" With that she storms away leaving the castle entirely. Sesshoumaru turns quickly to me and squat down to my level taking my face in his hands.

I part my lips and words seemingly fall from them in a vivid stream. "I attacked you and you took all of my attack…but…but…but….but you didn't get hurt and you are unharmed…does this mean…" His lips crashing into mine cut me off entirely and my hands reach up to grip his wrist tightly holding his hands to my cheeks but knowing full well he can pull away if he liked. The deep fire that begins burning in me signals just how strongly I do love him. Wait…if I didn't hurt him then does that mean we are soul mates…does that mean that I am indeed his? Wait, I am no bodies and he claimed me in front of everyone. He pulls away and takes a step back noticing the look in my eyes. His own eyes widen in fear as I point a shaking finger at him.

Inuyasha's voice floats across the dojo but doesn't deter my slow deliberate steps toward the slowly backing away taiyoukai. "What the hell…"

"You…you…I am property of no one!" His eyes narrow playfully and he stops and as I run into his arms circle around me waist. My finger lands soundlessly on his bare chest and then curls into my fist as I giggle softly. "However, if I must belong to someone I guess you're the best choice." His chuckles vibrate against my hand before his free hand lift to cup my cheek and his lips find mine in a sweet and endearing kiss that begins and ends all too quickly. With a small giggle I reach both hands up and pull his lips back to my own in a much longer kiss this time.


End file.
